


Adam Parrish's Bi-Fabulous Life

by moodyme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish is Bi, Adam having crushes on a few OCs I guess, Fluff, I wrote this cause I was sad lol, M/M, You've been warned, and also Adam's experience is a reflection of mine so..., guys seriously this is just 1400 words of nonsense, thats it, thats the fic, the ending is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Just Adam living a very bi life and talking to his boyfriend about it, okay?





	Adam Parrish's Bi-Fabulous Life

_Adam Parrish had once looked at a boy and thought, 'oh'. It was kindergarten, the very first day, and the boy sat across from him at his little square desk that set two other children. Their seat mates were sniffling, crying over their parents leaving them, at being alone in this starnge place. But Adam and the boy weren't crying. _

_ And Adam, despite being a rather clever 5 year old, didn't know why the other boy wasn't crying. He knew why he himself wasn't; being in a class room seemed kind of different and exciting and new. He could be sad or scared later, but not when he was excited. Not when there was this boy with red hair and more freckles than Adam figured any one person could count was looking back at him._

_ "Hello," the boy said, and Adam could see he was missing both of his top front teeth, "My name's Kyle."_

_ Adam looked down at his desk, where his own name was written on paper and taped down, and over to Kyle's side of the desk. He could read some words, but he wasn't yet able to pull a neat trick like reading upside-down. But he guessed the paper in front of Kyle must've said 'Kyle'. He wondered of Kyle could read upside-down. He proberly could. He looked very clever like that._

_ "My name's Adam," Adam mumbled._

_ "Do you wanna be my friend? I figure you an' me are the only two here that are brave boys like momma said I was for not cryin'," Kyle said, very seriously._

_ "Um, yeah, okay," Adam said, and he could feel his face get all hot but he didn't know why. _

"Shut the fuck up, oh God," Ronan cooed, and Adam never thought that he would hear his boyfriend use that tone of voice, "Oh God, you piece of shit that's the cutest fucking thing I've ever heard, oh God."

"I never should have told you about this," Adam sighed, regretting a little that he had let Ronan talk him into talking about his first crush.

"No no no, please tell me more about little Adam thinking little Kyle hung the sun and stars and moon, " Ronan said, and it almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Not much more to tell," Adam said, shrugging, "I let him eat some of my snacks, we were reading buddies," and Ronan interrupted with a whispered, "Oh my God they were _reading buddies_," before letting Adam continue with, "and a few months later he was gone, his dad got transferred or something and he moved away."

"Star crossed lovers," Ronan sighed, "Tragically torn apart by the cruel hands of fate."

"Jerk," Adam laughed, pushing him in the thigh with his foot. They were sprawled across the sofa, and Ronan grabbed his sock covered foot and started rubbing circles into his arch.

"So, you just always knew you were bi?" Ronan asked.

"Nah," Adam said, and hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I thought I was gay until, uh, the third grade? 'Cause I knew the word Gay, and I knew what that meant; boys liking boys. I didn't know that bisexuality was a thing. Just that you either liked boys or girls, were straight or gay. Or, well, a lesbian, I guess."

"Oh," Ronan said, "Yeah, I guess it was the same for me until I was a teenager. I was more focused on the 'G', but then I learned about all the other possible identities and stuff in the LGBTQIA+ and what they actually meant. So, third grade? What happened?"

"Well," Adam laughed, "I thought I had my straight awakening."

_Adam wasn't sure way, but it seemed that, overnight, all the boys in his third grade class had started hating all the girls._

_ The word 'Cooties' got thrown around an awful lot. And Makenna Johnson, who he was pretty sure everyone recognized as the cutest girl in the whole grade, was suddenly the target of all the boys's disgust. They wouldn't even talk to her, let alone touch her. In fact, it seemed that at every recess, the new game was to get as far away from her as possible._

_ Adam thought it was a pretty stupid game._

_ He joined in with the 'Girls are dumb and gross and will give you cooties' talk, because not fitting in was awful. That was the universal truth all kids knew, he figured. But. Well. Makenna Johnson had super pretty hair, and it was all shiny. And the color of her butterfly hair clips always matched the butterfly earrings she were. And also, she had a scar on her upper lip that made her look like a superhero or villain or something, and it was cool._

_ Adam was fairly certain he liked boys, knew he thought the twins in his class, Colin and Colby Greene, were cute. Knew what that made him, knew there was a word for it. But. Well. _ _When Makenna Johnson passed him a note when they were going over their 7 times table that said, 'Do you like me? Check yes or no' he felt something in his stomach flip and flutter. He filled in the 'yes' and hurriedly handed her back the note._

"Ahhhhh," Ronan groaned, his hands covering his face, "That shit's cute, like something from a movie. Or song. God, there was a song about that, yeah?"

"The George Strait song? I think?" Adam said, "Maybe that's where she got the idea from, I don't know."

"Maybe," Ronan said, peeking out form behind his hands, "So, what happened with Makenna? After you checked 'yes'?"

"Oh, well, we dated. For like three whole weeks until she dumped me," Adam said. 

"Yikes," Ronan said, taking one hand completely off his face to pat Adam's calf in sympathy, "That seems to be a theme with your girlfriends. Why'd she dump you?"

"Colin and Colby got a trampoline," Adam shrugged.

"Yeah, I'd dump you for a guy with a trampoline too," Ronan said, "So that's your straight awakening, huh?"

"Yep," Adam said, popping the 'p' because he knew it annoyed his boyfriend. "And then, I liked a whole series of girls which I thought meant I wasn't gay anymore. Or that I never was or something. And then 'BOOM' I see a guy in a magazine and I realized that, nope, I still very much think guys are pretty. Then I figured I just liked girls and boys, and that's just how it was."

"When did you, uh," Ronan began. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, like he was about to say something before deciding to say something else.

"Learn what 'bisexual' was?" Adam asked. He waited for Ronan to nod his head. "I was in the sixth grade. I watched '_Rebel Without a Cause_ ' and talked to my teacher about it the next morning. I didn't want to say anything about how the one guy seemed to really like James Dean's character. But I guess she read between the lines or something, and she told me how one of the actors was gay or maybe bisexual. And I asked what that meant, and she actually told me. And I remember feeling like, relieved?"

"Because you finally had a word for it?" Ronan guessed, leaning over until his shoulders brushed Adam's and he could lace their fingers together.

"Yeah," Adam sighed. "You know, I never like. Struggled with it? Or anything? But just, having that word? God. It was, just, yeah. A relief."

Ronan hmm'ed and squeezed his hand a little tighter, said, "You know, when I asked how you knew you were bi? I was pretty certain you were gonna fucking quote '_Scott Pilgrim_ '."

"What," Adam laughed, "The 'I'm a little bi-furious' or the bi-curious thing?"

"I don't know, I've only seen it in screenshots and meme's and shit," Ronan shrugged.

They were silent for a long time. Adam reached up to scratch at the short hair on the back of Ronan's head, and used his other hand to play with his hand. He could feel his boyfriend relaxing into it, slowly letting his head fall against his shoulder.

"Hey, baby?" Adam said softly.

"Mm," Ronan replied.

"You were thinking about calling me a little bi-fabulous if I said the bi-furious thing, weren't you?" Adam said.

When Ronan jerked and sputtered his response, Adam let out the laughter he had been holding in since his boyfriend had brought up that crappy movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I needed some bi-positivity 'cause sometimes life sucks and I get way down in the depression and self-hatred zone lol


End file.
